


A Prelude To Supper

by Pryftan



Series: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 20 day OTP Kiss Challenge, Frottage, M/M, Obligatory Throne Room Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryftan/pseuds/Pryftan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge - Day 18: Foreplay</p>
<p>After being away for a long time, Bilbo has only one thing on his mind, and it isn't food. Not that Thorin is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prelude To Supper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So, this is technically the prompt for day 19, but since day 18 is still far from finished and this was sitting on my computer I thought I'd post it anyways. If you all would like, I could post a preview since I wrote a bit of a prologue for it. Let me know. 
> 
> For now, enjoy!

Thorin sighed heavily as the doors to the throne room banged shut for the final time that evening, leaning forward and burying his head in his hands. He’d been in meetings nonstop today, save for a short break for lunch, and he was sure that he’d missed dinner. Normally he could handle days like this with ease, but the one thing that always helped was not here. 

Bilbo had been away on a diplomatic mission to Mirkwood for the past month. Thranduil had taken an interest in Thorin’s Consort during the Battle of Five Armies and had decided that Bilbo was the only person in Erebor worth speaking to. Not that the hobbit seemed to mind, no Bilbo happily bore Thranduil’s presence with the knowledge that meetings wouldn’t devolve into a brawl like they might have if Thorin had been made to suffer through them. 

While he was endlessly grateful that he didn’t have to see the smarmy elf’s face, it meant that every now and again Bilbo had to make the trip to the Elvenking’s halls. It always seemed like there were more problems to deal with, longer meetings, and worse headaches when his husband was gone. He rubbed at his temples as his head gave an almighty throb, thankful for the silence around him. 

Thorin heard the door at the end of the hall open, but didn’t bother lifting his head in hopes that whoever was there would take that as a hint and go away. It closed a moment later and the dwarf listened for the sound of footsteps, sighing in relief when he could only hear the faint sounds of the braziers. He was surprised, though, when his next breath carried the cool scent of winter air laced with warm earth, familiar and sorely missed. 

Small hands gently removed the heavy crown from his head, setting it aside before rubbing small circles across his scalp. Thorin purred, reaching out to pull Bilbo closer and nuzzled his round belly as his headache seemed to melt away beneath talented fingers. After a moment he lifted his head, returning his husband’s cheery smile with a soft, “Welcome home.” 

“You have no idea how nice it is to be back.” Bilbo looked travel-worn, but his navy eyes were bright, so things must have gone well with the elves. That conversation could wait for the morning, though, he had much more important things to do like kissing his husband. 

Soft lips met his with a pleasant hum as he slid a hand up to cup the back of Bilbo’s head. Fingertips caressed the slight point of his husband’s ear, relishing the delighted shudder that danced through Bilbo’s body. His cheekiness earned him a sharp nip to his bottom lip before his mouth was invaded, Bilbo’s soft groan harmonizing with the deep sound that escaped the back of his throat. 

What started out languid and gentle quickly turned heated and hungry as Bilbo pushed at the dwarf’s broad shoulders. Thorin broke the kiss, eyebrows rising as his hobbit manhandled him into a relaxed sprawl on the throne. He’d fully expected to be dragged off to dinner and then back to their bed, but it seemed that his husband couldn’t wait. Thorin settled his hands on Bilbo’s hips to steady him as he climbed on top, murmuring darkly against Bilbo’s lips as he settled in his lap, “Someone is feeling awfully bold this evening.”

Bilbo’s smirk sent fire racing through his blood, adding fuel to his already straining need. The hobbit shifted, pressing closer and causing both of them to groan as he kissed a trail along Thorin’s jaw to his ear, “I’ve always wanted to take a king on his throne.”

The sound that forced its way past his lips was somewhere between a predatory growl and a needy whine, full of anticipation and desire. He captured Bilbo’s lips again as he worked on removing his hobbit’s clothes, thankful that he’d adopted a more dwarven style without so many damn buttons (he’d ripped too many free that Bilbo had gotten tired of sewing them back on). 

Belts and ties fell open beneath his hands as tongues battled, pausing only to pull shirts off. Soft porcelain skin shivers beneath his careful touch, fingers tracing paths between the smatterings of freckles that covered his little lover from head to toe. Bilbo arched his back with a soft sound as Thorin traced circles around his nipples with broad thumbs before tugging at the bars through Thorin’s own in retaliation. 

The dwarf growled, nipping and sucking at the column of the hobbit’s neck, feeling another surge of heat beneath his skin as Bilbo’s breathy moans whispered past his ear. Deft fingers were tugging at his trousers now, and he all but sighed as the pressure eased from around his need. Relief was short-lived though, as Bilbo wrapped a hand around his shaft and stroked. Thorin’s already narrow world focused even further at the confident ministrations, and he didn’t bother restraining his appreciative groan as his hands moved with new purpose. 

Bilbo sighed out his name and Thorin captured his lips for another kiss as he tugged the hobbit’s trousers open. He greedily swallowed the desperate sound Bilbo made as Thorin took him in hand and set an earnest rhythm that the hobbit easily matched. They were both close, apart for far to long to endure much teasing this round, but Thorin promised himself that he’d explore more once they were back in their chambers. 

Kisses grew messy around heavy pants and ardent sounds while the pace grew clumsy as they rose ever closer to the edge. Thorin slipped his unoccupied hand beneath the hem of Bilbo’s trousers, gripping his pert bottom before seeking out the one place meant for no one but him. Teasing the hobbit’s entrance earned him a particularly stunning curse as his husband jerked, pressing back against his questioning fingers. 

Bilbo dropped his forehead to Thorin’s shoulder and moaned loudly as the dwarf took the opportunity to lick a stripe up the hobbit’s ear. It was enough to send Bilbo over into ecstasy, biting down on the dwarf’s shoulder to muffle his shout as pearly fluid streaked across Thorin’s fingers and chest. The hobbit’s grip had tightened just right as he’d hit his peak and had Thorin following right behind with Bilbo’s name on his lips. 

As he came back down, Thorin pressed languid kisses to every part of Bilbo he could reach until Bilbo was chuckling lightly at his post-coital affections. A hand tugging at his hair forced him to meet his husband’s waiting mouth for a deep kiss, stoking the embers in his belly back into a fire. Bilbo hummed pleasantly as Thorin pulled away, watching him with lidded navy eyes as the dwarf licked his lips before rumbling, “That was a lovely appetizer, but I’m still a little hungry.” 

“First courses are always a tease.” Bilbo smirked, “I’ll be sure to remember to bring oil next time we do this, too.” 

Something deep inside him flared at the thought of properly taking his hobbit on the throne of his ancestors and he smirked dangerously, “Perhaps that can be dessert.” 

Bilbo hummed thoughtfully, “That does sound nice. The only problem with that is that I have every intention of stripping us both as soon as we make it to our rooms and not putting anything on until breakfast.”

Now that sounded like the perfect way to spend the remainder of the evening, and Bilbo’s laugh when Thorin told him as much echoed like ringing bells through the mountain.


End file.
